As the Rush Comes
by HeyLulu
Summary: Hermione and Ginny fic.


Disclaimer: **SLASH** and I don't own these characters.

---

It began to snow.

Hermione looked up at the grey sky and sniffed. She looked back down and pulled her hood up over her head.

She pulled the vibrating cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Hey babe. I'm on my way." She said and flipped the phone shut with one swift motion of her hand and shoved it back in her pocket.

As she walked along the streets of London, the snow began to thicken. She looked down at the ground as she walked, watching as her feet stepped over the cracks in the sidewalk. She tried to ignore the icy wind blowing in her face, causing her nose to redden and her eyes to tear.

She was a mess and she had to go and break her boyfriend's heart.

Upon reaching Ron's flat, she wiped the tears the wind caused out of her eyes and brushed the snow off of her shoulders. Ron greeted her with a polite 'Hello' and invited her in.

"Ginny and Harry are here. We're in the middle of playing a game of Mario Party. Want to join in?"

"Um… maybe." 'If I'm still welcome here' she thought. She unbuttoned her coat and placed it on the coat rack. She followed Ron into the living room where Ginny and Harry sat causally on the floor.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry smiled and waved. Ginny greeted her with a 'Hey!' as well.

"Hi guys. Do you mind if I steal Ron for a moment?" she asked.

Ron looked at her quizzically. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

Hermione didn't answer him. She turned around and led him back to his bedroom. When they entered, she shut the door and leaned against it. The room was dark. The only light coming from the grey sky outside turned the room adeep shade of blue.

Ron looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at the ceiling.

"Ron… I… well, things aren't like they used to be…" she started.

"Uh-oh." Ron sighed as he leaned against the wall and put his hands in his pockets. "Is this the 'break-up' talk?" he asked.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. "Sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"Well, I've been spending a lot of time thinking about things. Myself, especially, as conceded as that sounds. It's just… I have a great boyfriend, friends, a great job and family…"

Hermione leaned on her side, facing away from Ron. She wrapped her arms around her body and continued.

"And I started to wonder why I was feeling so depressed all the time. Like something wasn't right. I felt some sort of emptiness and I couldn't figure out what it was until recently."

Ron looked up at her, concerned. "You were depressed?"

"Surly you've noticed how distant I've been recently… The days where I didn't pick up the phone; when I wouldn't eat or hardly got out of bed. I was like that for weeks until I finally figured it out. The only thing is… theproblem is the solution."

Ron blinked. "How is the solution a problem?"

Hermione brought a hand to her head and leaned against it. "It could tear me away from everyone I love."

"What is it?" he asked softly.

Hermione looked up at Ron with hurt eyes. "I'm gay."

Ron was silent and he continued to stare at Hermione. She grew anxious under his stare.

"Well, say something." she pleaded.

Ron sighed. "Well, right now I'm kicking myself for not noticing how depressed you were. Other than that… well, I'll get over it."

Hermione gave him a half smile.

"And you know no one is going to hate you for being gay. We're not closed-minded."

"I know…" Hermione trailed off, not sure of what to say. "I was still afraid, all the same, you know? I thought you would have kicked me out and never want to see me again."

Ron walked over to Hermione and held her in his arms.

"Hermione, no matter what, if we're together or not, I cherish your friendship more than anything. I wouldn't give that up for the world. Promise me you'll never forget that."

Hermione sniffed and began crying into Ron's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waste and choked out, "Ok."

Ron laughed. "Hey, don't cry." He leaned down and wiped a tear with his thumb.

Hermione sniffed and looked at him through red eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't help it."

She sniffed again. "You're the first person I've told."

Ron smiled and tucked some hair behind Hermione's ear.

"And I've gotten your shirt all wet." she added. She wiped the tears off her face in an attempt to calm herself.

"It's ok. Why don't you go and sit with Ginny and Harry while I change my shirt. Ok?"

Hermione nodded wordlessly and wondered down the hallway.

Ron shut the door behind her and leaned his head against it. He sighed and wiped a tear coming from his own eye.

---

Once Hermione entered the living room, she plopped down on the couch, ignoring the stares coming from her friends.

"Whoa, Hermione. Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled brightly. "Yeah. Everything's fine."

Ron then came out wearing a new t-shirt. His face was a little red.

"Everything ok, mate?" Harry asked.

"Erm, yeah. We just kind of broke up." he said.

Ginny and Harry looked wide-eyed at Ron.

"It's cool, don't worry." He said, taking a seat on the floor. He looked up at Hermione.

"Did you tell them?"

"Not yet." she smiled.

"Tell us what? You're not pregnant or anything, are you?" Ginny asked.

"Er, no." she stopped.

Ginny and Harry sat silently and waited, looking at Hermione expectantly.

"I'm gay."

"Really!" Harry exclaimed. Ginny's eyes went wide and she blushed.

"Yeah…. Surprise!" Hermione laughed.

Harry and Ginny looked over at Ron, who smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Harry and Ginny smiled back.

"We should celebrate." Harry said, getting to his feet. "Ron, do you have any champagne or wine?"

"All I've got is Heineken." He nodded his head toward the kitchen. "See, if I've got four left."

"Wait, we're celebrating because I'm gay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! Coming out takes a lot of courage!" Harry yelled from the kitchen. He soon returned with four beers and passed them around. He sat next to Hermione on the couch and smiled.

"So, you have a girlfriend yet?"

"You cheeky monkey." She smiled as she took a sip of her beer. "No, I certainly do not have a girlfriend."

"Well, is there anybody you fancy?" He prodded.

"No, I guess not. I haven't really met any girls that I fancy."

Ginny suddenly stood up and strode out of the living room. Three pairs of eyes watched as she disappeared down the hall and slammed the door to Ron's room shut.

Hermione's heart sunk into her stomach.

'Oh my God,' she thought. 'I can't believe I didn't notice…'

Without a word or a glance to the boys, Hermione got up and ran after Ginny. She slowed down once she got to the hallway, tip-toeing to Ron's room. She pressed her ear against the door and heard Ginny pacing and sniffing. She went to open the door but it was locked.

"Ginny," she said, pressing her head against the door. "Will you let me in? I want to talk."

It was silent for a minute and Hermione waited, listening. Finally she heard Ginny step towards the door and open it. Hermione stepped in and shut the door behind her as Ginny turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. Neither of them talked for a moment.

Hermione took a step foreword and finally spoke. "Ginny, I'm sorry… I never realized…"

"Don't." Ginny said, her voice straining not to crack. She quickly turned around and looked at Hermione with red, teary eyes.

"Do you know how much what you said hurt me?" Her face distorted and she finally let out a sob, falling to her knees. Hermione immediately got right down with her and held her in her arms.

"I've liked you since my seventh year." She sobbed through her hands. "When you and the boys left school and I didn't see you for a whole year. I missed you so much. It broke my heart to be away from you for so long."

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. I can't tell you how sorry I am for never noticing." She held Ginny and gently stroked her hair.

Hermione pulled Ginny's hands down and cupped her face with her hand, wiping her tears with her thumb.

"You know, I was lying, what I just said. I do fancy someone but I was too scarred to say it to her face."Ha

She leaned over and gently kissed Ginny.

"And I hate myself for not telling her sooner."

Ginny looked up at Hermione and licked her lips. She grabbed Hermione and pulled her towards herself, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Caught off guard, Hermione lost her balance as Ginny kissed her. She fell atop the younger girl, never breaking the kiss. Instead the force deepened it, and the girls moaned as their bodies pressed hard against each other.

Hermione's tongue gently forced Ginny's mouth open and they intimately caressed each other. She bit down and sucked on Ginny's lip, causing her to moan. She soon moved to kiss and suck the sensitive skin on Ginny's neck and collar bone, while taking her hand to caress the girl's hips and thigh.

Ginny brought her leg up to press against the sensitive area between Hermione's legs, causing her to moan and roll her eyes to the back of her head.

"Oh, Ginny…" she breathed. Ginny pressed harder and ground her strong thigh against Hermione, causing her to bite Ginny's lip and moan even louder.

Hermione suddenly sat up and pulled Ginny with her. With lust in her eyes, she pulled off her shirt and after a moment, Ginny smiled and did the same, looking forward to where this was going.

Hermione brought Ginny down again and kissed her newly exposed skin. When she reached Ginny's bra, she stopped and looked up at her.

"Ginny, I want to…"

Before she could finish, Ginny leaned forward and unhooked her bra from the back. She pulled it off and tossed it to the other side of the room. With a wink she said, "Go for it."

Hermione leaned forward and kissed Ginny, gently squeezing her breasts. Ginny sighed happily and gripped Hermione's arms. Hermione moved down, taking a nipple into her mouth and gently sucked and nipped. Her other hand moved down Ginny's stomach and she skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped Ginny's jeans. She teased the other girl as she slipped her hand into her pants and rubbed against her through her moist panties.

Ginny bit her lip and closed her eyes, moaning. She arched her hips upward, forcing Hermione to press harder. Hermione smiled at her eagerness and finally slipped her hand into Ginny's panties. She took her index and middle finger and rubbed the folds of Ginny's slick pussy, causing the younger girl to gasp.

"…you're so wet." Hermione whispered, smiling.

With her eyes closed and her nails leaving marks in Hermione's arm, she responded, "I've wanted you for so long."

With her heart almost bursting with love at these words, Hermione passionately kissed Ginny, and started frantically rubbing her fingers over Ginny's clit. Between kisses, Ginny gasped and sighed and moaned and cried out Hermione's name over and over until she finally arched off the floor and let out a strangled cry. Hermione slowed down her rubbing, allowing Ginny to ride out her orgasm. When the younger girl finally stopped shaking, Hermione removed her hand and laid down next to her.

Ginny reached up and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Still breathing heavily, she turned towards Hermione and pulled her close. Almost immediately Ginny began to return the favor, kissing and sucking on Hermione's neck and squeezing her breasts through her bra.

"I've got an idea." She said. "Take off your pants."

Hermione shyly obliged, and watched as Ginny took off her pants as well.

Ginny looked back at her. "And your bra!" she added, to which Hermione obliged to as well.

Ginny went back to kissing Hermione while she caressed her breasts, rubbing her thumbs over her hard nipples. Hermione moaned as the pressure building up in her lower abdomen was growing strong. She cried out when Ginny grinded against her with her strong, athletic thigh.

"You want me to do that again?" Ginny asked.

"Uh-huh." Hermione breathed.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's leg and placed it in between her own. When she had their legs firmly locked together, Ginny grabbed Hermione's waist and grinded hard against her. Hermione moaned and grabbed Ginny's butt, pulling her closer and grinding harder against her.

The two girls pushed and grinded and moaned. In their haste to at least try and stay quiet, they bit and kissed and sucked on any random skin they could get hold of. It seemed pointless though, as every thrust caused them to come closer and closer to the edge, making them moan even louder.

"Oh, Ginny, harder…" Hermione gasped. "I'm almost…" Her sentence was cut off as an orgasm washed over her, causing her to grab onto Ginny's arms and shake as if cold. The muscle in Hermione's leg tightened against Ginny's pussy, and it drove Ginny over the edge when she shook. Ginny bit down on Hermione's shoulder and suppressed a cry of pleasure as she rode out her own orgasm.

The girls, sweaty and panting, untangled each other and held one another in their arms.

Hermione brushed back some hair that was sticking to the sweat on Ginny's face.

"You greedy bastard." She said, smiling. "You got to come twice."

Ginny smiled and sighed. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Hermione smiled and kissed Ginny sweetly. "I love you, you know."

Ginny sighed and pulled Hermione closer. "I love you too."

---

Ron and Harry sat outside the door with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open. At some point during their eavesdropping, they had to bring their knees up to their chests to cover up their evident erections.

Without blinking, Harry looked at Ron. "Dude." he whispered, "That was better than porn."

Ron looked at him like he was crazy. "Harry… that was Hermione and my sister!"

"It sure was!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my God! We can hear you idiots!" Ginny yelled through the door.

With a muffled, 'Oh, shit!' from Ron, the two boys jumped up and ran down the hall.

Once fully dressed, Hermione and Ginny joined the boys in the living room.

After an awkward silence, Hermione finally said, "Ok, where's my beer? I want to get hammered tonight."

"Good idea." Ron said, sighing. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look, but he smiled shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

With their beers back in hand, they all sat around Ron's Game Cube and yelled, "Cheers!" before continuing their game of Mario Party.

---

Sorry for the sucky ending. Let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
